This research is concerned with the perception of stimulus structure and its processing by normal humans. Stimulus structure may involve relations between stimulus dimensions, configurational properties of static stimuli, and structure of sequences of stimuli. The types of information process which can be used depend on the nature of the stimulus structure. Experimental tasks include various classification procedures, reaction time, discrimination, and learning. Performance is measured in terms of difficulty, speed and accuracy.